world the dark chapter 1
by Ci-One-kun
Summary: langsung baca aja,ngk pintar buat summary


**World the dark**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing: **naruto X sakura

**Present: christ katagawa animore **

Summary;

Dibumi air sudah menjadi sangat langkah,hanya sebagian kelompok manusia yang memiliki banyak manusia yang saling membunuh karena air bencana ini sangat menggangu apa lagi ditambah dengan orang orang yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi zombie ganas yang haus akan air,tapi bukan air biasa yaitu darah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku uzumaki naruto,seoarang pemuda berumur 19 tahun. aku adalah 1 dari sekian orang yang selamat dari bencana ini,semua keluarga ku sudah mati karena dehidrasi dan hanya aku yang selamat.

Sebenarnya kami semua hidup damai sebelum bencana sialan ini datang,semua orang menjadi kanibalisme,ya mereka menjadi kanibalisme karena aku,mungkin?

Aku memberi tau bahwa masih ada cairan yang belum hilang,yaitu cairan mereka membunuh sesama untuk meminum darah karena mereka tidak tahan akan dehidrasi ini.

Kalian tauh,bahwa tadi pagi aku menyaksikan seorang dibunuh lagi hanya untuk dihisap darahnya,aku melihat seorang ibu dan anaknya terkulai lemas di depan halaman rumahku,mereka memohon kepadaku untuk dibukakan sebelum aku membukakan pintu aku melihat mereka didatangi oleh 2 pria dan 1 wanita yang membawa gergaji mesin.

Ya,aku melihat mereka berlari menuju ibu dan anak itu,dan langsung menebas lengan ibu itu dan memenggal kepala anak ibu itu,mereka seperti bukan manusia lagi,perempuan itu langsung meminum darah yang dihasilkan dari penggalan kepala anak itu sedangkan 2 pria lagi mencincang cincang badan ibu tua tadi dan mengumpulkan darahnya dalam sebuah botol.

Ya meskipun aku sudah sedikit terbiasa melihat pemandangan itu tapi aku masih ingin muntah,langsung aku tutup pintu ku kunci dengan 2 gembok.

Bagaimana ini,apa mungkin aku akan di dalam rumah ini selamahnya?dan menunggu kematianku?ucapku dalam hati.

Ada air!ada air! Aku mendengar suara itu dari luar rumahku,langsung aku menuju jendelah kamarku dan meliahat kesana,aku melihat seorang kakek tu mengoceh tidak jelas."ada air!ada air!"ucap kakek itu.

"dimana ha?,kau jangan berbohong!"ucap pria berbadan besar tadi. "di utara,disana terdapat banyak air"ucap kakek itu lagi. "jangan berbohong,!lebih baik kau kubunuh dan kuminum darahmu!ucap pria tadi.

Dan akhirnya mulai lagi kejadian kanibalisme tersebut,kakek itu meninggal.

"apa benar ?ada air di utara?"ujarku dalam hati.

Selama beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan perkataan kakek tua tersebut,apa memang ada air atau tidak,tapi sudah kuputuskan untuk pergi dan menuju keutara,aku tau ini sangat beresiko,resiko yang kutakuti sudah capek capek pergi tidak ada air dan mati dicincang .

"baiklah akan kulakukan,tunggu aku air!"ucapku semangat dan mengepalkan tanganku perlengkapan ku sudah aku siapkan dari makanan,senjata seperti pedang,pisau,parang dan shotgun milik ayahku sudah kubawa.

Aku menuju garasi dan menaiki sepeda motor harley Davidson milik ayahku,dan langsung pergi.

Ketika aku keluar dari rumahku,aku melihat keganjalan di seluruh kota,semua orang menjadi kurus kering tapi bukan itu yang mengganjal hatiku tapi semua orang menjadi botak dan mata mereka menjadi putih,apa mereka menjadi zombie seperti di film film?ah,, tapi itu tidak mungkin,apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu.

Dalam keadaan berpikir begini,tiba tiba aku melihat seorang gadis dikejar kejar oleh segerombolan orang botak tersebut,dia berlari kearahku,aku yang kaget langsung berhenti,tiba tiba dia naik ke atas motorku, "cepat pergi!"ucap gadis itu padaku "ha?"aku yang kaget langsung menaikan gigi kereta ku dan tancap dari sana.

Kami berhenti di sebuah rumah,yang mungkin sudah tidak ditempati selama beberapa bulan.

"kau siapa?,kenapa kau dikejar oleh orang orang botak tadi?dan kenapa kau naik ke motorku"ucapku bertubi tubi.

"sabar-sabar,aku adalah haruno sakura,sedangkan kenapa aku dikejar karena aku membunuh salah satu dari mereka dan mereka juga ingin membunuhku dan meminum darahku,yang aku heran dari orang bodoh mana,mereka bisa tau darah itu cairan yang tidak habis,sehingga mereka mencoba meminum darahku.

"glekkk"eh itu aku tidak tau,ucap naruto gugup,"kau kenapa?" ujar sakura "eh?tidak,lanjutkan ceritamu"

"baiklah dan kenapa aku duduk kemotormu,karena aku ingin kabur dari mereka,dan aku juga ingin bertanya kau siapa dan dari kota mana,sepertinya kau bukan dari kota ini?"-_-

"itu,hm..namaku uzumaki naruto dan aku dari kota konoha"

Oh kota konoha ya,kenapa kau pergi dari kotamu?ucap sakura pada naruto.

Aku ingin mencari air

Kau bercanda?air disini atau bahkan didunia ini sudah hilang,kau tidak akan menemukannya'ucap sakura.

Tidak!aku pasti akan menemukannya,aku percaya naruto tanpa ragu.

Baiklah sakura,aku ingin bertanya kau ingin kemana?

Aku tidak tauh,. Kalau begitu kau ingin ikut bersamaku?

sebentar aku pikir pikir dulu..hm...baiklah aku pikir pikir bagus juga,sekalian jalan jalan."ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

'eh?baiklah sakura"ucap naruto yang blusing akibat senyum sakura yang manis.

Ya kami sudah seharian disini,dirumah tua ini bersama dengan naruto tapi dia tidak bangun bangun dari semalam.

Hai naruto,bangun

Ha..?

Kau bangun naruto,ini sudah siang,kau mau makhluk makhluk semalam datang kesini ha?

Ya,ya baiklah,apa kau tidak tau sakura aku semalam berjaga semalaman,dasar kau ini tidak kasihan denganku.

Kau lebih memilih tidur daripada selamat ha?

Setelah aku dan sakura bersiap siap menuju motorku,tiba tiba terdengar bunyi "grakkk...grak..."dari arah belakang rumah itu aku langsung waspada dan mengeluarkan pedang katana yang berada pada balik punggungku. Aku bersiap membuka pintu kraak..dan yang kudapatkan hanya anjing kecil yang duduk diam dan menatap diriku.

Eh?hanya anjing kecil aku kira kau kau makhluk yang naruto menggendong anjing kecil itu "coba lihat siapa namamu" aku langsung mengambil kalung yang digunakan oleh anjing tersebut dan membacanya..akamaru?,jadi namamu akamaru ya?

Gong,..gong..anjing itu menggonggong sambil menjilati wajahku.

Baiklah akamaru,kita masuk,dan seketika itu pula munculah puluan makhluk seperti zombie di belakang naruto

Hoa...!gerr!..hoa! suara makhluk itu sangat kuat,aku yang kaget langsung melihat kebelakang dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat mereka.

"apa!bagaimana bisa!"ucapku kaget melihat mereka yang begitu sebelum siap kagetku,sudah ada makhluk yang berlari ingin menyerangku karena reflek seketika aku tebaskan pedang ku kepala zombie itu dan berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju dalam rumah.

Sakura...ayo pergi !. ujar naruto teriak teriak dan menarik sakura ke motor harley nya. Ada apa naruto?ucap sakura pada naruto panic

Sudah tidak ada waktu menjelaskan ayo naik,sakura pun naik ke motor naruto"ini pegang anjing ini sakura".

Naruto yang melihat sakura sudah naik langsung menaikan gigi kereta nya dan langsung tancap gas,tapi tiba tiba muncul puluhan zombie yang muncul dari rumah tua itu dan berlari sangat cepat. *bayangkan zombie di film I am The Legend*

Hoaaa!naruto lebih cepat lagi..ucap sakura kaget .."guk..guk"akamaru pun menambahinya.

Ini sudah yang paling cepat ... sakura cepat kau ambil dual pistol didalam tasku dan tembak para zombie itu.

"Baiklah" sakura lalu mengambil dual pistol tersebut dan menembakin kepala zombie zombie itu. Dor...dor...dor... "kenapa tidak kena kena naruto?"ucap sakura

'bagaimana mau kena,isi dulu pelurunya"

Oh iya,hehehe ucap sakura cengengesan.

"dasar ini bukan waktunya naruto

Baiklah,kali ini aku pastikan kalian mati zombie sialan ucap sakura marah. "haia..dor..dor..dor... 5 zombie mati seketika.

para zombie itupun marah,ketika melihat teman teman mereka pada matian,dibunuh oleh sakura.

Oarrr...jerit seoarang zombie besar,yang diperkirakan pemimpin pasukan zombie zombie menunjuk kearah kami dan seketika itu para zombie sialan itu semakin cepat mengejar kami.

"bagaimana ini naruto? Ujar sakura panic.

Tiba tiba naruto memutar motornya kearah para zombie zombie itu.

Apa yang kau lakukan ha?! Ucap sakura

Tenang saja sakura-chan? Eh,kenapa kau menambahkan suffix-chan pada namaku? "Lihat dan perhatikan"

Tiba tiba naruto menekan salah satu tombol yang berada dimotornya dan seketika itu pula keluarlah dari dalam motor senjata berukuran besar yang diperkirakan peluncur atau bom roket erukuran sedang.

Pantas kau suruh aku tenang,lihat saja senjatamu itu

Hehehehe...seketika itu naruto langsung menaikan gas motornya dan menuju para zombie zombie itu dan menembaki mereka dengan roket roket tersebut ..DOAR...DOAR...DOAR...seketika tempat itu menjadi lapangan api.

Hahah,akhirnya para zombie sialan itu mati ujar naruto senang sedangkan sakura hanya diam dan menunjuki kobaran api tersebut. "jangan senang dulu naruto,lihat dulu itu" tiba tiba muncul 1 zombie berukuran besar yang tadi diperkirakan pimpinan zombie.

Eh,dia belum mati?tenang saja sakura-chan lihat ini mati kau!ujar naruto sambil menekan tombol peluncur roket tadi. "eh?kok nggk keluar,apa pelurunya habis? Ucap naruto histeris..woaaa...ayo lari sakura cahn. Naruto langsung tancap gas

Zombie yang tadi langsung berlari dan menyerempet kereta naruto dengan badannya yang besar,sehingga naruto dan sakura beserta akamaru jatuh terguling guling ditanah.

Ahk..ujar naruto menahan sakit,seketika naruto langsung ingat pada sakura "sakura-chan dimana kau" teriak naruto "aku disini naruto,dibawahmu"

Eh,gomen sakura-chan ucap naruto pada sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada sakura.

Dimana zombie itu naruto? Ntahlah,aku tidak tau mungkin dia sudah lari,tiba tiba muncul suara dari arah semak semak kresek..kresek...

"siaga sakura-chan"ujar naruto,naruto sudah siap siap dengan katana nya dan sekali lagi yang keluar hanya akamaru? Guk..guk..

"dasar sudah 2kali aku tertipu"iner naruto berbicara.

Akamaru?siapa itu naruto? Oh itu nama anjing yang sedang kau peluk naruto sambil menunjuk akamaru.

"oh"

baiklah sakura-chan ayo kita pergi dari sini,mungkin zombie itu sudah pergi

baiklah..

hoarh...hoarh!

apa itu?awas sakura-chan,tiba tiba mendorong sakura,sakura terpental,tapi kenapa aruto mendorong sakura?ya jawabannya adalah tiba tiba zombie tadi mau menerkam sakura dan akhirnya malah naruto yang diterkam.

Arghhh!ucap naruto menahan sakit"dasar zombie sialan!rasakan ini tiba tiba naruto meninju wajah sang zombie,sedangkan sang zombie yang ditinju hanya diam tidak mersakan apa apa "eh,tidak terasa rupanya"

Hoar...zombie tersebut langsung meninju perut naruto dan mencampakan naruto kearah pohon pinus .

Argh!,sakit sekali,baiklah aku akan mulai serius!.naruto langsung mengambil pedang katana nya yang jatuh ditanah tadi.

"baiklah,maju kau zombie sialan!


End file.
